Sherlolliarty
by lentarthurk14
Summary: <html><head></head>Based on a tumblr prompt for a Sherlolly/Molliarty love triangle</html>


**Sherlolly/Molliarty love triangle based on a tumblr prompt. Hopefully formatting was fixed...sorry. Read and review if you have time. tell me if i should continue or not? send me a pm or a review and lemme know. **

* * *

><p>Molly Hooper knew her fight or flight response to dangerous things was flight. No arguments there. She hated confrontation more than anything.<p>

So when she saw that Jim Moriarty was back, her first thought was that he was going to find her and try to kill her. She had helped his enemy after all.

So she followed her natural bodily response and ran. She didn't go home, or to the police, or even to Baker Street. No she ran straight to the only place that helped calm her down in these situations. She ran to her father's vacation home. It was a little house that had a nice basement and when she was little and upset she used to curl up in a ball on the floor and sleep until he came and found her. It was her safe haven.

Hours later when everything had calmed down a bit that's where you could find her, still laying under a blanket on the basement floor trying not to think about what was going to happen to her.

The lights flickered and she sighed. She got up and walked to the light switch, sometimes she just needed to turn them off and then back on again so they'd work right.

She turned them off, and then switched it back to the up position, but the lights stayed off. She flicked the switch a few more times and nothing happened.

"What the..." She almost started to panic, but a hand came over her face and the smell of chemicals entered her nose. She felt an arm snake around her waist to hold her. She didn't even have time to struggle before she went unconscious and was carried off.

* * *

><p>Sherlock knew Moriarty was back and that the first thing he would do is go after Molly Hooper. He had tried calling her, but she hadn't answered. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do with her but there were multiple possibilities: kill her, torture her, keep her hostage, and use her to get to him. He didn't know all the reasons why, but he was almost scared. He ran as fast as he could to get to the morgue. He needed her to be safe. He only felt like this when John was in trouble, but it was even more intense now that it was Molly.<p>

He ran to the morgue and burst through the doors.

"Molly!" He called out as soon as he went into the room. The only person in the room was the other pathologist that worked at the hospital. He looked over at Sherlock, but then kept working.

"Doctor Hooper isn't here. She ran off after that broadcast earlier, barely remembered to call me to come take over for her. She's a little odd, that one."

Sherlock was ignoring the man once that he confirmed Molly wasn't there. He ran to the hallway to wrack his brain and entered his mind palace to see if there was anything that could help him find her. Where would she go? Who could he ask to help find her?

His phone was in his hand and the number was dialed before he really consciously decided anything.

"Well, brother mine this is a surprise. Find him already?"

"Mycroft, I need you to find Molly Hooper. Use your connections and find her. She's Moriarty's first task. I'm sure of it." Sherlock was quickly walking outside of the hospital, still trying to think of something that would help.

"Really Sherlock, but why? She's not important anymore." Mycroft sounded bored.

"She'll always be important Mycroft! Now just do it! If she dies it's on your head and I won't help with this case anymore!"

He hung up the phone and closed his eyes, he thought back to some conversations that they had had in the past. He was so frustrated that he wasn't moving faster. John had taken Mary home and promised to catch up to him later, but he didn't have time to wait.

"Where... Molly...Where..." He went through every possibility and then took off running. Her father's summer home.

He made record time and took a moment outside the house to notice what was going on. The door was unlocked, not a good sign. Molly always locked the door. He walked in and very carefully went to where he knew she would have been. The lights were off. The door to the basement slightly ajar, also not a good sign. His heart beat sped up and he made his way down the stairs. The basement was dark and as he turned the light on, he saw only the note on the wall

Finders Keepers- JM

"Damn it!" He swore and grabbed the note before booking it out of there.

He'd been too late. He had to find her.

* * *

><p>When Molly woke up she was surprised to find herself in a comfortable bed with nothing but her head hurting.<p>

She slowly sat up and groaned as the headache rushed to one side of her head.

"Sorry about this, love."

Molly squeaked and jumped a little when she heard the voice. She turned towards it and Jim held up his hands like he was surrendering.

"It's just me Molly." He said with a timid looking smile.

"But you… Sherlock said…and the roof." She put a hand on her head and took a few deep breaths.

"Yes, yes. Well you'd know all about faking deaths now wouldn't you Doctor Hooper?" he took another few steps towards her and smirked.

She moved away slightly and looked up into his eyes

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked him quietly. There wasn't any fear in her voice, just sadness.

Jim leisurely walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down on it. He reclined and closed his eyes while breathing out a response

"Don't be silly. Why would I kill you?"

Molly turned and looked at him. She blinked a few times and slowly moved so she was mimicking his position.

"Because I helped Sherlock?" she tried in a quiet voice.

"Yes well I was a bit angry about that. You offered him help, but not little old me? And I thought what we had when we dated was something special." He smirked slightly, but didn't open his eyes and Molly let out a sigh. She stayed quiet, but she wanted to ask him why she was there. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. She opened her mouth to ask, but then changed her mind and twisted her hands together.

"You want to know why you're here." It was a statement, not a question. He was just like Sherlock. He just knew.

She looked at him to find his eyes on her. She blushed slightly and looked away. The way he was looking at her made her remember when they had fake dated.

"Well, um, yes." She said and twisted her hands together again. He chuckled and hopped off the bed.

"Come on, I'll show you. It's just about time for him to get out of here."

He offered her his hand and she very hesitantly took it. He grinned and led her out of the room and down a hallway. It was a short walk and when the entered the next door it led into a warehouse looking place. It was dark and Molly unconsciously held tighter to Jim's hand that she was still holding. It just felt right in that moment.

"It's...dark." she said out loud.

"Very good Doctor Hooper." Jim chuckled and then switched on the lights.

"And now it's not."

Molly gasped and immediately ran to the center of the room where Sherlock was tied up to a chair and his face was scratched.

"Sherlock!" she quickly undid the bindings and took his face in her hands.

"You look horrible! What happened?" she asked him in that sweetly worried way of hers.

Sherlock looked into her face and saw that she was alright. He let out a relieved sigh. There was an indescribable look in his eyes. It was almost as if he didn't care that he was hurt because he was so happy she was alright.

"Seems Moriarty didn't take kindly to me finding him." he rasped out in that low voice of his.

"Well this is quite touching." Jim laughed behind them and Molly jumped a bit. She had forgotten he was there. She never did separate her Jim from IT from Jim Moriarty.

Sherlock glared at him and then rubbed his wrists. He stood up from the chair after Molly undid the binding on his feet.

"Why aren't you stopping her?" he asked out loud.

"I was testing something." he said casually and looked at his hand as if he was bored.

Sherlock looked from him to Molly and then back.

Molly looked at them both, but her eyes flickered to Jim and stayed there. He smiled at her.

"Um..Jim, could you tell me why I'm here now?"

"Oh just a little test of mine, darling. You're free to go now if you wish." he walked around the side of the room and leaned against the wall away from the door a ways.

Sherlock glared at him, but Jim had a smirk on his face.

"What test?"

"Well to see if she was still comfortable around me of course. Getting lazy are we Sherlock?" Jim rolled his eyes and walked towards them. Sherlock stepped in front of Molly and Jim chuckled.

"Sherlock he's not going to hurt me." Molly said pipping in quietly.

"Molly he's a criminal and he's lying to you." Sherlock's eyes never left Moriarty.

Molly stepped up and lightly touched his arm.

"No he's not." she said and smiled at Sherlock timidly.

"You can't possibly know that! He's insane and lies all the time!"

"I am offended by that accusation." Jim said with fake offense in his voice. "I tell the truth quite regularly."

Sherlock scoffed and stayed right between Jim and Molly.

"I know he's not lying the same way I know about you looking sad when no one's looking." she says quietly so only Sherlock can hear.

This causes him to freeze a bit and then look at her.

"This is different." he tries.

"Not really." she refutes

"Ahem? Still here." Jim interrupts with an annoyed look on his face.

Molly stepped around Sherlock and looked at Jim.

"So I can go? No strings attached?" she looked at him curiously.

"Well I was hoping you'd have dinner with me tomorrow night, but I'm not going to kill you if you say no." he offered her a smile and a wink.

She blushed slightly and then got a confused look on her face.

"Hang on...are you flirting with me? And did you just ask me out on a date? Like a proper date?"

"Molly dear, you can be so intelligent sometimes, but best leave the deductions to Sherlock from now on, okay?" he was being sarcastic with her, just like when they dated before all this.

She smiled and said "Shut up."

But she remembered who he was and had to take a step back.

"You're the most dangerous man in London, I'd have to be crazy to accept..."

He nodded a bit, saying he agreed with her.

"Yes, but out of all the guys you've dated I'm pretty sure I'm the one who's treated you best." he smirked when her expression gave away that he was correct.

"I..um.."

"Don't answer right away. I'll call you!" he said cheerfully while backing up to the opposite door.

"Now you and Sherlock better scurry along now. He has some cases to work out and I have some people to threaten."

Sherlock ran over to stop him from leaving, but Jim just smirked.

"Touch me and I will use not only John Watson against you next time, but Mary and the baby as well."

Molly frowned, and Sherlock backed off.

"That's better. I'll be in touch Sherlock Holmes." He retreated a bit more before looking back to Molly.

"I'll talk to you soon, darling." Jim said and blew Molly a kiss before disappearing behind the side door.

Molly just blinked a lot and stared at the back of the door. Had that really just happened? Sherlock cursed and grabbed her hand to pull her along with him out of the warehouse.

"Sherlock, where are we going?" she asked him as they walked faster and faster.

"To Baker Street of course." he said irritably.

"Why can't I go home? I did just get drugged and kidnapped." she'd have to tell Jim he wasn't allowed to do that anymore.

"So that I can keep an eye on you and Moriarty won't be able to get to you!" he all but growled.

Molly bit her lip and then giggled slightly. This made him turn and look at her.

"What?" he asked

"Are you jealous?" she asked after a moment. She watched as his cheeks turned slightly pink and he cleared his throat.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just doing my job as a friend and protecting you."

"Lestrade could protect me." she said with a grin as he started pulling her along with him again.

"Amateurs." Sherlock muttered and Molly smiled.

"You could just ask me out..." she said, all the while still smiling.

Sherlock didn't respond and instead hailed them a cab. They both climbed in the back and he gave the address.

Molly looked out the window and realized how tired she was from the days events.

"Molly?"

She looked over at Sherlock.

"...Don't go to dinner with him." he muttered while ruffling his hair in the back a bit.

Molly bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling too big.

"Because he's a criminal? Or just because you don't want me to?" she asked him.

"Both." he grumbled.

She laughed at his expression and when the cab stopped she got out and waited while he paid for it and led her inside.

"So?" he asked

"So what?" she asked back.

"Are you going to tell him no?" he asked in an irritated tone.

She turned and walked up the stairs with a smug look on her face. She had both of the world's most intelligent people wrapped around her fingers. She was going to have fun with this.

"We'll see Mr. Holmes."

She didn't have to look at him to know that he was annoyed.

Oh a lot of fun indeed.


End file.
